


"Stop being so cute."

by RebelRebel



Series: I Walk the Line [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel
Summary: “Stop being so cute.”Rey abruptly stopped humming, raising her head to stare back at him.Kylo Ren.(Ben Solo.)





	"Stop being so cute."

**Author's Note:**

> Another anonymous prompt/request on Tumblr.

“Stop being so cute.”  
  
Rey abruptly stopped humming, raising her head to stare back at him.  
  
Kylo Ren.  
  
_(Ben Solo.)_  
  
She wasn’t exactly sure when the Bond had opened and he’d become witness to her tuneless tinkering, but there he was, staring at her as she toyed around with her ( _not his_ ) broken lightsaber. The staring wasn’t exactly new, but this was the first time he’d spoken to her, after weeks of silence.   
  
After Crait.  
  
“What?” she breathed.  
  
A flicker of realization passed over his brooding face — she recognized the downward pull of his lips, the tightening of his jaw.   
  
But she’d already heard him. The damage was done.  
  
“Stop. Being. So. Cute.”   
  
The words came out sticky; like he couldn’t decide whether or not he actually wanted to say them. But he did, letting them settle between them, the shakiest, thinnest thread; a spider’s gossamer strand of…  _something_.   
  
Rey cleared her throat, allowing herself to return his heated gaze with one of her own.   
  
“No.”


End file.
